Skulvar Sable-Hilt
|Base ID = }} Skulvar Sable-Hilt is a Nord stable master. He works at the Whiterun Stables outside of Whiterun. Background Skulvar sells horses at the Whiterun Stables for Lillith Maiden-Loom, the owner. He believes his son, Jervar, is not smart enough to be a stable master like him. None of the horses in his possession are older than nine years and the youngest horse is six. The horse he is selling is seven years old. Interactions Rescue Mission Skulvar may be a target for the Companions quest. The Dragonborn must locate him in a radiant location, and bring him back to Whiterun. Conversations War horses Lillith: "Everyone in this city is so on edge. I could use some good news, Skulvar." Skulvar: "Ha! Four more geldings sold. Sound like good news to you?" Lillith: "Indeed. I do hate to admit it, but if nothing else, all the fighting lately has been a complete blessing to this business." Skulvar: "Aye, that it has. Trust me, mum―once you've killed a man from a horse, you'll never want to fight on the ground again. Ain't no goin' back." Lillith: "Why, thank you for that most colorful assessment, Skulvar. So we'll be needing fresh horses, then?" Skulvar: "Aye, mum. That we will. Mares, stallions, donkeys―I don't think it matters. Pretty sure I can sell any steeds we get." Lillith: "Excellent. I'll send the proper letters, then, and have some fresh horses delivered straightaway." Skulvar: "Lookin' forward to it." Caring for the horses Skulvar: "You shoe that gelding, boy?" Jervar: "Yes, father." Skulvar: "Groom her, too?" Jervar: "You know I did." Skulvar: "You clean out that muck?" Jervar: "Yes, father, I did. And I watered her, and got fresh feed, and refitted the old saddle, just like you asked. Is there anything else?" Skulvar: "Don't suppose there is. But you don't have to be so damned prickly." Wild mare Skulvar: "I tell you? Saw that wild mare again yesterday, just outside the walls." Jervar: "Yeah. So?" Skulvar: "So? So? Shor's beard, boy! You forget where you're standing? What kind o' business we're running? We manage to break that mare and bring her back here, we can sell her for a small fortune." Jervar: "Oh, okay. So we should try to... what? Capture it?" Skulvar: "Yes, son. We should try to capture it." Jervar's dream Jervar: "Listen, father. I've been thinking..." Skulvar: "Here it comes again. Not happy with a roof and a trade, no. You want to be something entirely... different." Jervar: "I'm just no good at this. You said it yourself. Gods, I don't even like horses. And if it's true what they're saying about dragons..." Skulvar: "Dragons? You want to go out and fight dragons? Are you completely off your nut?" Jervar: "Come on, father, how hard can it be? They're just... big lizards. And those scales and teeth, they must be worth a fortune..." Skulvar: "Big lizards? By Shor, your mother gave birth to a half-wit. That is the end of this discussion." A jester in Whiterun Uthgerd: "By Ysmir, it's true. A jester―funny suit and all. Just north, by the Loreius Farm. Fool had a coffin in a cart, with a broken wheel. Like to see him laugh his way out that." Skulvar: "Well, sounds like you've had quite the journey, Uthgerd. But you were gone longer than usual. I got to thinking maybe you weren't coming back..." Uthgerd: "You sound like my ma. Figured I was lying dead in a field somewhere, is that it?" Skulvar: "Thought did cross my mind, yeah. War brewing, talk of a riot in Helgen, and now jesters? Skyrim's gone mad, girl. You need to be careful out there." Uthgerd: "Careful, huh? Thanks, Skulvar. I'll remember that. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Note: the preceding conversation was intended to be a way to begin the quest "Delayed Burial," but the exchange never occurs in-game.Creation Kit Quotes *''"Man/Gal like you needs a warhorse, I reckon."'' *''"Got the fleetest steeds in all o' Skyrim."'' *''"Ride strong."'' ―Upon parting. *''"Only thing better than ridin' a swift horse is ridin' a swift horse over the enemy."'' *''"Lookin' to shatter records or bones? My beasts can do both."'' Trivia *He claims that the horse he sells to the Dragonborn is named "Queen Alfsigr or Allie for short". *He may be killed by Kematu while he is waiting for the Dragonborn to deliver Saadia to him at the stables. *Skulvar will sell horses from 8 AM to 8 PM until he goes inside the stable for the night. *If the Dragonborn kills Jervar, he will send Hired Thugs after them. Bugs * Often when killing him, a bounty will be added to the Rift hold. * The quest objective will be not removed from journal after returning to Skulvar to report success in the "beat up Jervar" side quest. Appearances * de:Skulvar Säbel-Griff pl:Skulvar Rękojeść-Szabli ru:Скульвар Чёрная Рукоять Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters